Items and Equipment in Ecstatica II
This article describes all weapons and other items available in Ecstatica II. Note: this article is exclusively about items that the hero can pick up, carry or wear. For information about interactive objects in the environment please refer to this article. Weapons In Ecstatica II there is a variety of weapons which are separated into two categories: conventional weapons and magic weapons. Magic weapons are by default charged with magic energy which is reduced with every attack until it is finally depleted at which moment they become much weaker. Weapons are picked up by pressing the space bar while standing in front of them and can be dropped by pressing the right alt key. Only one weapon can be carried at a any given time. Please refer to the controls article for more information about using weapons. Conventional weapons Conventional weapons are your basic blades and maces. They have no special capabilities but they also do not degenerate with frequent use. They are listed in order of strength, indicated in the game to the left of the weapon icon on the HUD. Normal Sword The normal sword is the weakest weapon. It can be obtained almost instantly at the craftsman's guild and also in many other places such as the main hall. Strength: 0 Glowing Sword It can first be obtained by solving the lever riddle near the Prison Tower right after freeing the priestess. Instead of ascending the now revealed stairs one has to get under them from the opposite side. Another one can later be found in the dungeon beneath the Main Halls which becomes accessible once the medallion has been obtained. Note: This weapon is not documented in the manual and is easily mistaken for the Silver Sword due to its glow effect. However, this weapon is not the Silver Sword as it is not capable of harming werewolves. Strength: 2 Silver Sword The Silver Sword is the only weapon capable of hurting the black werewolf who roams the graveyard. It can be found in the chapel on the graveyard, in front of the skeleton next to the altar. Note: This actual Silver Sword only has a minor glow effect on the grip. The sword with a major glow effect highlighting the entire blade is the undocumented sword mentioned above. Strength: 2 Mace The mace can be acquired as soon as access to the main halls has been gained. It can first be found in one of the many small chambers on the ground floor where it is guarded by a blue troll, later on in the castle dungeons which are accessible once the castle medallion has been obtained. Strength: 3 Axe The axe can be obtained once the Medallion has been acquired and thus the ability to open red doors gained. It is located in a passage in the Main Tower which can be accessed from two directions, either from the outside, near the Craftsman's guild, or by using the entrance near the stables and going down the stairs in the corridor with the traps. More can be found in the small catacombs at the graveyard and in the forest. Strength: 4 Barbed Sword The Barbed Sword can first be obtained at the cave where the Sorceress is encountered. It is specifically located in the green portion of the cave which can be reached by through a narrow passage one of two exits (the other leading back to the forest). Strength: 4 Gold Sword The Gold Sword becomes accessible as soon as the hero as acquired the Magic Ring. It is located in a cage on one of the higher floors of the Main Tower, which the hero inevitably passes if trying to reach to the top. It can also be found in the torture chambers beneath the Main Halls, which can only be reached after solving the book puzzle as well as obtaining the Magic Ring. Strength: 5 Magic Weapons Magic weapons are by default charged with magic energy which is indicated by a bar in the top right corner of the screen. As long as a magic weapon is charged it deals additional melee damage, some magic weapons even allow shooting fireballs. While charged magic weapons have a bright blow to them. Green Sword The green sword is the weaker one of the two magic swords. It starts out quite powerful but loses half its power once its magic energy has been depleted, only being as strong as the Silver Sword afterwards. It can be first obtained just after crossing the invisible bridge in the catacombs to the right of the gate leading to one of the skulls. Charged strength: 4 Depleted strength: 2 Purple Sword The purple sword is the stronger magic sword. It starts out extremely powerful but its strength shrinks with frequent use. It can first be found in the Wizard's Tower past the blue door at the end of the narrow path outside the tower. Charged strength: 5 Depleted strength: 4 Silver Wand The silver wand is the weaker wand. Aside from dealing a fair amount of melee damage it is capable of shooting fireballs. It can first be obtained in the basement of the stable, past the main tower and castle entrance. Once its magic energy is depleted it becomes a very weak melee weapon. Strength: 4 (0 after depletion) Gold Wand The gold wand is the stronger one of the two wands. Like the silver wand it can shoot fireballs but once its magic energy is depleted it becomes a very weak melee weapon. It is first found in a cell at the bottom of the well, another one can be found in the passage connecting the catacombs and the well. Strength: 5 (0 after depletion) Green Boots Green boots allow the hero to safely pass through puddles of slime, permanently destroying them in the process. They also work on the wandering and otherwise invincible green circles. The boots vanish when the hero leaves the area where they were meant to be used. Boots do not reappear, even if the hero left an area while there were still puddles of slime left. Potions There is a variety of potions available in Ecstatica II. Some are scattered throughout the game world while some can also appear from dead enemies. There is no limit for how long the latter will remain but they disappear as soon as another potion of the same kind is generated by another killed enemy. Potions are consumed by pressing the space bar when standing in front of them. The different potions are distinguished by their color. Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue Potions These potions are simple healing potions with varying degrees of effectiveness. Many of them are already scattered throughout the game world but they can also appear at random from killed enemies. Purple Potions Purple potions can be found in several places in the game world and poison the hero. When poisoned his skin turns purple and he will gradually lose health until any other potion is consumed. Red Potions Red potions are scattered all over the game world and provide one of the following effects at random: * Healing * Poisoning * Invisibility Magic Scrolls Magic scrolls sometimes appear from killed enemies and are picked up by pressing the space bar when looking at them. Scrolls fill up the hero's own magical power, allowing him to cast magic. Like potions scrolls have different colors indicating different potencies: * Yellow Scroll (3 Magic Points) * Pink Scroll (6 Magic Points) * Blue Scroll (12 Magic Points) Please refer to the controls article for more information about casting magic. Treasure Treasure is scattered all over the game world. It is automaticallypicked up by simply running over it but can also be picked up manually by pressing the space bar if it is placed out of reach. Collecting treasure gives the hero gold pieces and also restores some of his health. The different kinds of loot differ in worth and the total gold currently carried can be checked on the icon page (opened by pressing the Return key). The hero can be fully healed for 30,000 gold pieces by pressing the F12 key. Keys Keys can be found in some locations. They are picked up by pressing the space bar when looking at them and will be carried in the left hand, allowing you to keep your weapon. The hero will automatically open the corresponding door upon approaching it with the right key in hand. Different colors of both keys and locks indicate which door can be opened with which key. Permanent Upgrades There are eight special items to be found in Ecstatica II which have a major permanent effect and are necessary to gain access to new areas. The Icon Page (opened by pressing Return) lists which of these have already been obtained. Below they are listed in the order in which they can be obtained. Medallion The Medallion is obtained after solving the skull puzzle in the catacombs. It can be found in the hands of the dead king in the secret throne room, next to the second Eldersign piece. Once the Medallion has been obtained the hero becomes able to open the doors with red markings. Magic Armor The Magic Armor is obtained from the graveyard which only becomes accessible after collecting the second Eldersign Piece. It permanently increases the hero's resistance to magic damage. Magic Ring The Magic Ring is the direct reward for killing the Sorceress and dropped by her as soon as she dies. It allows to open the blue doors marked with a golden ring. Armor The armor appears after defeating the Wizard on top of his power. It permanently boosts the hero's general defense (indicated on the Icon Page). First IX After defeating the Wizard the first IX can be obtained one level below the top of the power where it is resting on a red hand. Only after obtaining this item can the black reapers roaming the village be killed. Second IX The second IX is hidden at the bottom of the well at the village center. In order to get into the well the hero has to enter the house next to it and make a jump from the upper floor into the well. Upon obtaining this item the curse of the village is lifted. Lantern The Lantern is obtained from the Hunter's Lodge which can be reached from the garden in the village near the cliff. In one of the huts the Lantern hangs above an open fire which needs to be extinguished before it can be taken. In the other hut there is a stuffed bear attached to the wall. One of his arms is a hidden lever and hitting it will extinguish the fire and allow to take the Lantern. The Lantern is necessary to be able to teleport from the Necromancer's Dungeon to the Dark Tower where the Archmage awaits. Puzzle Items Many items in the game are necessary to solve the numerous puzzles, some optional, some necessary to advance the plot. Below they are listed in the order in which the corresponding puzzles are reached. White Armor The White Armor is found on the castle wall next to the Prison Tower. It is necessary to get past the two gargoyle statues guarding the tower and reach the Priestess. The armor is destroyed in the process. Note: even though this is temporary armor that he hero only gets to wear for roughly a minute it is the only armor in the game that is visualised on the character. Also this armor is not listed on the Icon Page. Bottle The bottle is necessary to take care of the brute guarding the well. Three bottles can be found in the cellar beneath the stables. The purple one needs to be picked up and brought to the brute. Once he hits the hero while carrying the purple bottle, the brute will snatch it out of his hand and drink it, disappearing into oblivion right after. Skulls Once the hero has jumped down the forge three skulls must be obtained to gain passage into a secret room. Two of the skulls can be found in the catacombs while the third one lies in a corridor past the invisible bridge in the cave next to the catacombs. The skulls need to be placed next to the other skulls on the pedestals in the hall above the catacombs. Book Two books belonging to an optional puzzle can be found in the Main Halls. Confusingly the first one, actually necessary to solve the puzzle, can first be obtained long before the relevant puzzle can be solved. Once the medallion has been obtained a library can be opened in the right wing of the castle. There is a book shelf with a glowing gap as well as a book. This book can be obtained and put onto the shelf but this only results in the hero getting harmed. The correct book is found on another shelf in one of the chambers in the left wing of the castle. Inserting this book into the shelf with the glowing gap reveals a secret passage which leads to the torture chambers. The path is ultimately blocked by a blue door, however, which can only be opened after obtaining the Magic Ring. Holy Crosses In the same room in the catacombs where the second Eldersign piece is found two holy crosses are placed on shelves. The small one is necessary to gain entrance to the graveyard. Curiously one of the crosses needs to be picked up before the crystal ball in the catacombs becomes active. Eldersign Pieces Obtaining all pieces of the Eldersign is the main quest of the game. Acquiring each of the pieces is a major feat and with each piece owned the hero grows both in strength and health. First Piece The first piece of the Eldersign is acquired by killing one of the Warlock's doppelgangers at the Main Hall. He will drop it as soon as he dies. Second Piece The second piece is hidden in the catacombs below the castle. It becomes accessible after solving the skull puzzle. Third Piece The third piece is just lying there out in the open, only guarded by a flower, right after entering the forest for the first time. This piece is special in that it permanently vastly increases the hero's strength, as is indicated by a fist symbol on the HUD. Fourth Piece The fourth piece is located right next to the Big Clearing (the location with the stone henge) where the hero is attacked by a horde of amazons before facing the Sorceress and can be safely taken once they have been disposed of. Fifth Piece The fifth piece is hidden behind a blue door which can be reached while ascending the Wizard's Tower, before facing the Wizard himself. Just like the third piece it provides another massive strength bonus.Category:Content